Tavington meets Malfoy
by Ameliana-Darkheart
Summary: The title should be self explanatory to all Jason Isaacs fans. I don't know why I wrote this, just bored I guess. Rated PG13 for mild references to language and violence. It's my first fanfic, so I apologise about the layout. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters out of The Patriot or Harry Potter. Oh but how I wish I owned Jason Isaacs.  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day as Colonel William Tavington walked down to the banquet for breakfast. To his immense surprise, he was the only one there. The large hall was completely empty, and it also appeared that nobody had made any effort to make the breakfast. Col Tavington cursed.  
  
"Damn it! Where is everyone?" he shouted out almost expecting an answer. When he didn't receive one, he became angrier. He was too used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it.  
  
"Blast it! There's nobody here, and no explanation as to why not," he said aloud.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say that" came a voice from behind him.  
  
The colonel spun around on the spot immediately, and came face to face, with, well, his own face! He became slightly nervous, but stood his ground.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he demanded of the stranger. The stranger smirked, a smirk that was all too familiar to the colonel.  
  
"I am Lucius Malfoy," declared the man. He extended a hand, but the colonel didn't take it.  
  
"You know, where I come from, that is considered to be very rude," said Malfoy.  
  
"I couldn't care less!" shouted the colonel. "Don't you know who I am?"  
  
"Regrettably not" said Malfoy. Tavington took a few steps back, straightened up and prepared himself.  
  
"I am Colonel William Tavington of the Green Dragoon section in British army".  
  
The colonel looked the man up and down, taking him in. He was dressed all in black, and had long blonde hair that went down his back. He also carried a black cane topped with a silver eagle's head. He also had a face that was strikingly similar to the colonel's own face. His voice also sounded exactly the same as his own. However strange the situation was, Tavington couldn't help himself, as he began to snigger.  
  
"What do you find so funny?" asked Malfoy in a calm yet deadly voice.  
  
"I am sorry, it's just your attire. You dress like nobody I have ever seen before".  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I could say the same of you. You are dressed like you are to attend a Costume Ball. If that's your normal 'attire', then I daresay I'm glad that I don't live here".  
  
This angered the colonel very much as he was not used to being spoken down to. "I also am glad I don't come from wherever it is you do. Because if I did, I'd be too ashamed to show myself in public" he snapped. This angered Malfoy slightly.  
  
"You are being a child, a pathetic little child who cannot take criticism like a man" he sneered. The colonel was finding it hard to keep his temper under control.  
  
"Yes well, it takes a very secure man to wear his hair like a woman's!" he shouted.  
  
"If that's the case, then why do you wear your hair like my wife?" he yelled back.  
  
Despite his anger, the colonel found himself automatically raising his hand and checking the back of his hair, which was tied back. Malfoy saw this and burst out laughing, a very fake sounding pompous laugh.  
  
"What do you find so bloody funny?!" Tavington yelled. Malfoy shook his head. "Oh it's nothing, don't worry. It's just that I have now had the displeasure of knowing you for a few minutes, and already you are taking what I am saying to heart". Tavington was about to reach for his pistol, but stopped himself.  
  
"I am not!" he shouted. He couldn't think of anything else to say. Malfoy smiled triumphantly.  
  
"It would seem that I have bested you," he said sounding victorious. This was the last straw for Tavington. He immediately pulled out his pistol and aimed at Malfoy's head.  
  
"I do hate to kill someone as dashingly handsome as yourself, bearing in mind I say that only because you look like me. However, nobody, and I mean nobody speaks down to Colonel William Tavington like that!" He was about to fire when Malfoy reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a long wooden stick. He then aimed that at Tavigton's heart. Tavington sniggered.  
  
"What do you propose to do with a wooden stick?" he sneered. Malfoy laughed. "Ah, I take it you're a muggle. So you obviously have no idea the power of one of these so called 'wooden sticks'".  
  
"What did you call me?" asked Tavinton narrowing his eyes.  
  
"A muggle you fool. A non-magic person. Someone who has no idea how much danger they are in when a wand is pointed at them by a dark and powerful wizard". None of what he was saying made sense to Tavington, so he continued to keep his pistol carefully aimed at Malfoy's head.  
  
They both stood there for a while, glaring at each other, now knowing what to expect from each other. Nobody spoke. The tension was so thick; you could of cut it with a knife. Suddenly, Malfoy spoke.  
  
"I'd say this rather unfortunate situation could only be ended one way. I propose a duel. Right here, right now. The rules of a fair and simple duel apply. The one, who lives at the end of it, shall be declared the winner. The one, who dies at the end, shall be declared the unfortunate looser. Agreed?"  
  
Tavington tightened the grip he had on his pistol. He thought for a moment, and gave Malfoy his answer.  
  
"I agree. Shall we start now?"  
  
"Yes, let's do it" said Malfoy, his voice full of determination. They both looked at each other and turned around. They both took a few steps, when suddenly Tavington turned around, and shot Malfoy in the back. Malfoy stopped, coughed a little, and fell to the ground, blood pouring out of the wound in his back. Tavington walked towards him, a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"Did you honestly think I'd fight fair? How else do you think I win any battles you fool?" he asked while kicking Malfoy onto his front. Tavington leaned in towards him to inspect him. His eyes were open, and blood was trickling out of the corners of his mouth. He was completely still. Tavington stood up straight and smirked. He turned around and walked away from Malfoy's body. He looked around the hall. "Now, where in the blazes is everyone." but he stopped when he heard from behind him Malfoy muttering something. Then very suddenly, he heard a swooshing noise, and saw a flash of a green light before it hit him. He was dead before he hit the ground. Malfoy lowered his wand, and smiled.  
  
"I don't fight fair either you moron" he said sounding amused. Then suddenly, he began to cough very violently, and blood spattered all over his robes. Soon enough, he was dead as well.  
  
They both lay there for a while, when suddenly a young private ran into the banquet hall. He was very out of breath, almost like he'd been running for miles. He rested his hands on his knees, looked up and noticed the two bodies lying on the floor. The sight didn't shock him as he'd seen plenty of dead men before, but when he took a closer look at them, he did a double take.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he started. "It's Colonel Tavington, and someone who looks exactly like him!" This confused the young man. So he just shrugged and said: "I don't even want to know" before he left the room.  
  
That is unfortunately the end of the meeting between Colonel William Tavington, and Lucius Malfoy. There is just one question on the minds of everyone. How the hell did Malfoy end up there in the first place? And that, my young readers is a question that even I cannot answer.  
  
The end (probably). 


End file.
